Façades
by Moonkeey
Summary: Et si il cachait beaucoup plus qu'il n'en montrais ? Et si sous cette façade, Edward Cullen était humain ?  All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir !**

**Voilà, je me suis lancé dans une autre fiction, différente de « Tu es à moi »**

**Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner pour l'instant, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bon je vais l'avouer, et je l'assume, je me suis légèrement inspiré d'un OS écrit par Vertraymer, Caterpillar, qui est génial je trouve ^^ J'espère que ce prologue va vous plaire :)**

**Voici le lien de son Os : .net/s/5194590/1/Caterpillar**

* * *

Prologue

No Surprises – Radiohead

« Je ne devrais pas être ici. »

Sa main remonta le long de ma cuisse dénudée, et glissa sur ma hanche pour m'attirer vers lui.

« Je sais. »

Ma voix était légèrement rauque alors que j'observai son visage sculpturale. Il glissa son nez dans mon cou, remonta vers ma mâchoire, ma joue, et le frotta contre le mien. Ses yeux verts me fixaient intensément alors que sa main caressait mon flanc.

« Edward je.. »

Mais il me coupa dans ma phrase en m'embrassant puissamment. Le baiser était passionné, mais remplis de détresse. Et je frissonnais. Parce qu'Edward Cullen ne m'avait jamais embrassé d'une façon aussi désespérée. Il finit par se détacher de mes lèvres et se redressa.

« Je devrais peut-être rentrer » murmura-t-il en sortant du lit et en renfilant son caleçon.

Je ne dis rien et et me contentais de fixer les muscles de son dos qui roulaient au grès de ses mouvements. Il enfila son jean, rattacha sa chemise et attrapa sa veste avant de se retourner et de se pencher vers moi. Je n'avais pas bouger d'un poil, le laissant se rhabiller. Parce que je savais que ça ne servais à rien.

Ses yeux verts me fixèrent, habités d'une lueur étrange et dévièrent sur mon corps nu recouvert négligemment du drap blanc. Je baissais le regard, et fixais mes mains qui tripotaient le tissus avant qu'il ne voit mes yeux se remplirent d'eau. Il attrapa mon menton et me fit redresser la tête avant de déposer un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur mes lèvres.

Et il partit, juste comme ça, s'en demander son reste. Parce qu'il savait que nous ne pouvions pas. Que trop de choses nous séparaient. J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et réalisais seulement maintenant que je me retrouvais seule dans ma chambre, qui une demi heure plutôt était rempli de nos gémissement et grognements.

Je fermais les yeux et enfonçais mon visage dans son oreiller, les draps étouffés par son parfum.

_Et merde_

**Laissez-moi votre avis, c'est mon moteur ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre, qui est certe court, mais c'est fait exprès, faut bien que je coupe quelque part et ça serait pas très drôle si on apprenais tout un tas de choses d'un bloc, faut prendre son temps :D Je vous préviens aussi que j'ai déja 3/4 chapitres de préparés à l'avance, il me reste plus qu'à les corriger et je pourrais les poster ! Mais encore je posterais pas tous d'un coup, histoire de vous faire languir ^^ Merci aux personnes qui m'ont mis des reviews, ça fait très plaisir ! Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

« Bella Wouhou »

Rosalie me fixais de ses yeux bleu inquiets en agitant sa main devant moi.

« Tu étais encore dans la lune » reprit-elle avec un ton narquois.

« Je sais. » Je poussais un soupire avant de ranger mes affaires de cours et de la suivre en dehors de l'amphithéâtre.

J'avais très peu dormis cette nuit, me retournant sans cesse dans mon lit. Il faut dire que j'avais de quoi à réfléchir. Le comportement d'Edward était vraiment étrange depuis 2 jours. Enfin je veux dire, encore plus étrange qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et ses venues chez moi se faisaient de plus en plus tôt, ne perdant pas une minute pour me dire bonjour que déjà il me collait à la porte et m'embrassait à en perdre haleine.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les pelouses dehors pour rejoindre les garçons.

« Ah bah alors, vous êtes enfin là les filles » s'exclama Emmett avant de mordre dans son sandwich.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Em' » soupirais-je d'exaspération en m'asseyant en tailleur sur l'herbe.

« Tes de mauvaise humeur Belli-bello ? » me taquina-t-il.

Pour seul réponse je lui tirais la langue comme une gamine de trois ans. Rosalie s'installa à côter de lui, et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

Je détournais les yeux pudiquement et adressais un sourire gêné à Ben qui lui affichait un rictus de dégout.

« Prenez une chambre d'hôtel » s'exclama-t-il faussement choqué.

« Bouuh Mini Ben est tout émoustillé face à ce spectacle » dit Emmett en haussant des sourcils suggestivement.

Il lui adressa un geste peu élégant avant de se retourner vers moi.

« Angela n'est pas là ? »

« Non, elle est toujours malade. » lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je savais que même si il ne se l'avouerait jamais, Ben était raide dingue d'Angela. Elle aussi était dans le même cas que lui, sauf que les deux étaient beaucoup trop timides pour se l'avouer mutuellement.

Je sortis mon sandwich thon/salade de mon sac et jouait avec le filme plastique qui le protégeais. Je n'avais guère faim devant le spectacle que nous offraient Emmet et Rosalie, me rappelant à qu'elle point je ne pourrais jamais vivre un amour aussi parfait. Enfin, si on considérait le faite que baiser dans le lit de ses beaux-parents étaient bien vu.

« Regardez qui arrives » grogna Rosalie en lançant un regard noir à la personne qui arrivait derrière moi.

Je me retournais et retiens de peu un couinement. Edward Cullen dans toute sa splendeur se dirigeait vers nous. Ses cheveux étaient toujours savamment mis en bataille, il portait un jean noir qui lui moulant parfaitement ses cuisses fermes, un tee-shirt gris qui collait à son torse musclé et une veste en cuir sur les épaules. Bien sûr, ce sentiment de plaisir qui faisait palpiter mon cœur dès qu'il se trouvait dans les parages fondis comme neige quand je vis la blonde plantureuse accrochée à son bras.

« Salut vieux » s'exclame-t-il à l'attention d'Emmett.

Il adressa un hochement de tête à Ben et Rosalie avant de poser un regard glacial sur moi.

« Swan »

« Cullen » le saluais-je en le fusillant du regard.

«Salut Emmy, Salut Ben » gloussa Tanya, qui était littéralement collée à Edward.

J'entendis un grognement du côter de Rosalie et détournais mon regard du sien pour le fixer sur elle. Si elle en était capable, elle aurait tuée Tanya à coup de hache sur le champ.

« Salut Ed', sa boum ? » Emmett devait bien être le seul à ne pas remarquer la certaine tension qui régnait entre les deux blondes du groupe.

« Sa peu aller. Je voulais m'assurer que tu viendrais bien à la fête ce soir » lui dit-il avec un sourire.

« Risque pas que je manque ça, je peux déjà flairer la bière et la bonne bouffe à dix kilomètres ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'un petit sourire s'affichait sur mes lèvres. Emmett était et resterait toujours un inconditionnel amoureux de la nourriture.

« Et toi Ben » demanda Edward à son attention.

« Désolé Edward, mais je peux pas » s'excusa-t-il.

Je remarquais bien qu'il ne demandais pas son avis à Rosalie, ni à moi. Ce qui ne me dérangeais guère, aller à une de ses fêtes pour voir Tanya et compagnie se frotter comme des chiennes en chaleurs contre lui sur la piste de danse ne me branchais pas vraiment.

C'était sans compter sur son caractère et le mien qu'il s'adressa à moi.

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis Swan » souffla-t-il avec hargne.

Je le fixais dans les yeux, mon corps frémissant face à son regard glacial. Oui je suis bizarre, mais je sais ce que ce regard veux dire, surtout quand il met adressé.

« Tu te doutes bien _Eddie_ que je ne suis pas digne de venir à une fête comme celle-ci » répliquais-je avec sarcasme.

« Je vois que tu as un minimum d'intelligence là dedans » siffla-t-il alors que sa mâchoire se contractait en montrant sa tête.

« Oui pas comme certains » crachais-je à son attention et celle de sa barbie.

Ses poings se serrèrent alors que la colère le faisait légèrement trembler.

_Oui Edward, énerve toi, tu sais que j'aime ça_

« Je te conseil de mieux parler à Eddie sinon…» grogna Tanya en me lançant un regard noir.

Et voilà, maintenant son petit toutou blond ouvrait sa grande gueule.

« Sinon quoi » la provoquais-je en me levant.

« Bon OK les gars, c'est cool » intervins Ben en se mettant entre nous deux. « Tu viens Bell's, je dois te montrer quelque chose » reprit-il en attrapant mon bras pour me tirer derrière lui.

Je vis le regard d'Edward devenir noir de colère quand il se rendit compte que la main de Ben était posée sur moi. Et même si il savait très bien que ce n'était qu'un ami, il ne pouvais empêcher cet élan de possessivité et de jalousie le gagner. Pour le faire enrager, je ramassais mon sac et attrapais le bras de Ben avant de m'éloigner avec lui.

_Provocation._

« C'est ça, dégage mochette, nan mais t'as vus ça Eddie ? Comment elle te parle ? » s'exclama la voix de crécelle de Tanya.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et serrait un peu plus fort le bras de Ben avant de le lâcher et de plonger mes mains dans les poches de ma veste. Le pire c'est qu'il ne disait rien. Mon cœur se serra un peu plus à cette pensée et j'avalais ma salive, comme si la boule qui se formait dans ma gorge réussirait à disparaître.

« Non mais pour qui ils se prennent ces deux là ? » vociféra Rosalie qui nous avait rejoint.

Je me retournais et observais les lieux que nous venions de quitter. Edward et Emmet rigolaient ensemble alors que Barbie Tanya rejoignais son groupe d'amies. Emmet fit une accolade à Edward avant de se diriger vers nous. Le regard de ce dernier se planta dans le mien, et je le fixais quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux et de fixer mes chaussures.

« Tanya est vraiment la fille la plus conne de toute la planète ma parole ! » reprit Rosalie et réajustant son polo bleu marine.

Je ne dis rien, mais n'en pensais pas moins.

_Je hais Tanya Denali._

**Oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir ! Voilà déjà le deuxième chapitre :) Hihi je sais pas vraiment quoi dire...^^ Déjà je devrais répondre à certaines reviews pour vous éclairer sur certains points. Donc oui, vous avez remarqués, la relation entre Edward et Bella est assez spécial, mais c'est normal. Je ne peux pas vous dire si Edward couche avec Tanya ou non, sinon ça gâcherais un peu de mystère, notamment pourquoi il agis comme ça. Bella est complètement désarçonnée face à lui, elle ne c'est pas sur qu'elle pied danser. Mais Chuuuut, je dirais plus rien, sinon vous comprendriez tous, il vous reste plus qu'à lire la suite, qui j'espère vous éclaireras ^^**

* * *

Des mains remontèrent le long de mes flancs, caressèrent le contour de mes seins, se posèrent sur mes épaules avant de faire le chemin en sens inverse. Je gémissais légèrement avant de me retourner sur le dos et de pousser un soupir de bien être. Les mains continuèrent leurs caresses, touchant ma gorge, mes clavicules, un doigt passant entre mes seins. Je sentis un souffle chaud sur mes lèvres et ouvris les yeux.

Edward me surplombais, son visage tout proche du mien. Et son regard était rougis. J'aurais pu croire qu'il avait pleuré, sauf que sa mâchoire était contracté et que ses yeux étaient remplis de colère. Il avait bu.

« Isabella » articula-t-il difficilement.

_Il n'a pas aimé que je le taquine ce midi._

« Edward » soufflais-je tout en continuant à le fixer.

« Je n'ai pas aimé ton comportement ce midi » grogna-t-il alors que sa main caressais doucement ma joue.

Il était tellement dominant, orgueilleux, fière.

« Tu voulais que je réagisse comment Edward, que je me soumette. » Ma voix devenait sèche alors que je le défiais du regard.

Ses yeux devinrent encore plus noir et sa main se saisit brusquement de mon cou.

J'haletais légèrement.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton » répliqua-t-il glacial.

« Retire ta main » m'énervais-je tout en essayant de dénouer ses doigts.

Mais il sera légèrement son emprise. Alors je remontais ma main jusqu'à son épaule et la glissais sur son torse. Je caressais légèrement ses pectoraux, remontant mes doigts pour effleurer sa pomme d'Adam qui montais et descendais difficilement quand il avalais sa salive. Je trouvais ce geste si érotique.

« Tu es a moi Bella. Ben n'avait pas le droit de te toucher. »

Comment Ben aurait pu savoir que je me faisais sauter par Edward Cullen, mon pire ennemi ? Et puis...je l'avais bien cherché...

« Ce n'est qu'un ami Edward, » je levais les yeux au ciel mentalement.

« Et...tu avais bien ton bras enroulé autour de la taille de cette pouffiasse » murmurais-je tout bas, espérant qu'il n'ait pas entendu la fin de ma phrase.

La jalousie me dévorait de l'intérieur. Je détestais Tanya, et toutes ces filles qui gravitaient autour de lui, cherchant à attirer son attention. Couchais-t-il aussi avec une autre comme il le faisait avec moi, son corps, ses lèvres, ses regards fiévreux étaient-ils aussi adressés à une autre fille naïve, dans le même cas que moi ?

« Ce n'est pas pareil » souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. Sa main se détacha enfin de mon cou avant de recommencer à caresser doucement mon visage.

Je me retiens de le gifler. Il m'énervais tellement, lui pouvant tout se permettre, me blessant sans s'en rendre compte, et moi ne pouvant même pas discuter avec un autre homme qu'il devenais presque fou. Son attitude me rappelais l'histoire qu'il y avait eu avec ce Nicolas.

Un simple baiser sur ma joue, amicalement, sa colère le soir chez moi, il était fou de rage. J'avais eu peur, l'unique fois où il m'avait fait effrayé. Bien sûr il avait su se faire pardonner comme il faut, en me prenant sauvagement sur la moquette de mon salon. Heureusement qu'Angela n'était pas venue me rendre visite.

« Pas pareil ? » Je devais absolument essayer de rester calme. Comme me le disais souvent Angie, la violence ne résout rien Bella, la violence ne résout rien...

« Je te signale que tu passes quasiment tout ton temps avec cette sale… »

« Sa suffit ! » Je me stoppais sur la fin de ma phrase, mes yeux s'écarquillant.

Edward ne m'avais jamais crié dessus, tout n'étais que douceur, érotisme, sensualité avec lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et me darda d'un regard si énervé et glacial qu'il refroidirait sans doute le soleil.

Autant, j'aimais quand il était légèrement énervé, ce côté bestial m'avait toujours attiré chez lui, mais là alors qu'il venait de me hurler dessus, mon cœur se serra, un nœud se forma dans mon estomac et des larmes apparurent au bords de mes paupières.

Ses yeux redevinrent tout à coup tendre et désolé quand il se rendis compte de la manière dont il m'avait parlé et il enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur la courbe de mon cou, sa bouche aspirant légèrement ma peau, m'arrachant un léger gémissement. Ses baisers remontèrent jusqu'à mon menton, puis mes joues, mes pommettes, mes paupières maintenant fermées, mon front, et redescendirent vers ma bouche.

Sa langue glissa sur ma lèvre inférieur, et j'ouvris la bouche pour approfondir ce baiser d'excuse. Mes mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux et les tirèrent légèrement. Je savais qu'il aimait ça. Un grognement me répondis et j'enroulais mes jambes autours de sa taille.

C'était toujours comme ça, entre lui et moi. Souffrance, larmes, cris, sexe. L'amour - enfin si on pouvait qualifier ça d'amour - entre nous était juste bestial, anéantissant, fatal. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me faire du mal comme je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en faire. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'éloigner de moi comme je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser partir.

Tous était toujours difficiles entre nous, chaque paroles, gestes, regards que je lui adressais reviendrai à ce que je lui cri _Mais je t'aime Edward Cullen, Je t'aime !_ Sauf que si je faisais ça, il fuirait.

Il fini par casser le baiser, la respiration lourde. La mienne était toute aussi désordonné.

« Tu restes cette nuit ? » Ma voix me parut étrange à mes propres oreilles.

« Toute la nuit » me répondit-il de sa voix rauque. Après ça, il replongea sur mes lèvres et je me laissais aller dans ses bras protecteurs.

**Cliquez sur le pitit bouton pleaaaase :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO ! Déjà le chapitre trois, qui est plus long que d'habitude ;) Un grand merci pour vos reviews, qui motives et font toujours autant plaisir. Comme une petite récompense ^^ On en apprend un petit peu plus sur Bella mais toujours autant de mystère autours d'Edward. Beaucoups n'ont pas compris sa façons d'agir mais c'est normal, mon Edward est...hmm bizarre XD Bonne lecture !**

_

* * *

_

_Appelle le, Appelle le, Appelle le_

Je me répétais cette litanie depuis plus de 10 minutes.

Mais si il est occupé ?

_Voyons Bella, pour toi il ne l'est jamais. Il ne te la pas déjà fait remarqué ? _

Oui mais si cette fois il l'était...

_Ce que tu peux être agaçante parfois._

Même ma conscience me trouvais lourde, décidément…

J'attrapais le combiné et composais le numéro que je connaissais par cœur avant d'attendre. 1 tonalité…2 tonalité…3 tonalité…

« ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! »

_Ouille ! ça allait barder_

« Oh, je..Salut Alec. »

« Tu peux me dire quand tu avais prévu de m'appeler ? » La voix d'Alec étais vraiment en colère.

« J'allais le faire » m'exclamais-je.

« Mais j'ai..euh..comment dire…manqué de temps…voilà j'avais pas le temps.»

« Et tu crois que tu vas réussir à me faire gober une excuse aussi nul ? »

« Tu pourrais au moins jouer le jeu Alec » m'exclamais-je.

Son rire me parvint à l'autre bout du file.

« Sinon petite Bellissima de mon cœur, comment vas-tu ? » reprit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus joviale cette fois.

Mon dieu Emmett sort ce corps !

« Très bien, si ce n'est que je déteste quand tu m'appelles ainsi triple idiot » grognais-je légèrement boudeuse.

« Voyons Bellaaaaa, Bella, Bella, je te taquines mon agneau. »

« Mouai. Dis tu es sur Seattle là ? »

J'avais tellement envie de le revoir. Il réfléchis pendant quelques secondes.

« Et bien petite poule, si tu comptes enfin sortir de ton appartement, nous pourrions nous rejoindre demain pour manger ensemble ? » me questionna-t-il.

« Génial ! Alors on se dit à 13h00 au Snack du campus ? »

« Ok, j'ai vraiment hâte ! Tchao Bell's. »

« Bye Alec. »

Je raccrochais et réalisais que je souriais comme une idiote. Mon meilleur ami, Alec, que je n'avais pas vu depuis plus de 3 semaines, enfin j'allais pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras.

* * *

Nous nous étions retrouvés dans le parc, étant donné qu'il avait acheté pour nous deux. Alec n'avait pas changé, ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice et toujours ce sourire joviale campé sur son visage poupin. Il était plutôt beau garçon allons-nous dire.

« Alors ? »

« Alors… »

Nous nous étions installés l'un en face de l'autre à cheval sur le banc, un hot-dog et une part de frite posé entre les genoux, la bouteille de coca par terre à coter.

« Merde Bella, ne me dis pas que tu es encore à fond sur ce mec » s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Je baissais la tête pour cacher mes rougissement, et murmurais d'une voix peu rassuré.

« Euh…Oui ? »

Alec leva les yeux aux ciel et mordis dans son hot-dog.

« Chérie, je ne te comprends pas. Ce mec est aussi nocif que du tabac ou de l'héro, pourquoi tu t'accroches ? »

« Je ne m'accroches pas. » Ma voix se fit sèche et je lui lançais un regard noir.

« J'ai juste…un léger problème a l'ignorer correctement. »

« Et bien tu devrais vraiment essayer de le régler, parce que lui n'en a rien à foutre de toi. »

Même si j'essaye d'ignorer ces paroles, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres. Edward ne m'aimais pas, je le savais très bien.

Je n'étais qu'une distraction pour lui, franchement, comme si un adonis tel que lui allait réussir à s'intéresser à la petite et insignifiante Bella Swan, tellement banale et invisible qu'on pourrait la confondre avec un élément du décor.

Je vis Alec me dévisager et la peine envahit son regard.

« Bella, je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du dire ça » murmura-t-il en m'attirant dans ses bras.

« Si t'as bien fait, il faut que j'arrête de faire une fixette sur ce mec. Ce n'est qu'un gars parmi tant d'autres après tout. »

Je finis ma phrase dans un murmure, essayant de croire qu'elle arriverait à le convaincre, ou plutôt me convaincre. Comme si je pourrais facilement l'oublier, comme si ce n'étais juste qu'une amourette d'université.

_Edward est bien plus que ça, et tu le sais…._

Je me dégageais de l'étreinte de mon meilleur ami est essayais de me changer les idées en engageant Alec vers un autre sujet de conversation.

« Sinon, comment vont Jane et Jacob ? »

Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer ce changement brutal de discution, mais n'essaya pas de continuer à m'en parler. Alec savait très bien que quand je faisais ça, il fallait mieux ne rien dire et faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Et bien, les deux sont toujours comme chien et chat, mais leurs amour persiste » dit-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

Je rigolais légèrement et lui lançais une frite pour le taquiner.

« Tu es stupide Alec Volturi. »

« Et toi coincée. »

« Et toi frivole ! »

« Et toi prude ! »

« Et toi Gay ! »

Nous nous fixâmes quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, ce qui fit retourner les têtes de certaines personnes dans notre direction. Nous finîmes par reprendre notre calme et continuèrent notre repas tout en discutant avec animation.

Alec avait toujours su me faire rire, il avait toujours été comme ça, heureux, simple, bon. Même quand il se faisait gronder par son père. Même quand les autres enfants nous embêtaient à l'école élémentaire. Même quand les gens au lycée le traitaient de sale tapette ou de pédé.

Il était juste Alec, mon idiot de meilleur ami.

**Et Voilà, oubliez pas de me laisser une review histoire de faire plaisir ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lu' ! Et oui, avec plusieurs jours de retards, je vous poste enfin une suite. Alors pour faire court, non pour l'instant j'ai pas prévu de faire un POV Edward, mais peut-être qu'avec la suite ^^ Un grand merci pour toutes vos Reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir ;) Allez je vous laisses, Bonne Lecture et attention, Lemon :D**

* * *

Je descendais du bus et me dirigeait vers le campus en trainant des pieds. Alec était repartis hier et il me manquait déjà. J'avais essayé d'occulter de ma mémoire le passage de la conversation à propos d'Edward Cullen mais en vain. Il avait infiltré mon cerveau, avait élu domicile dans mes plus sombres pensées et j'avais beau essayé, je n'arrivais pas à l'en chasser.

Je traversais le parking bondés et aperçu Rosalie et Emmett installé sur un petit muret, discutant.

« Salut vous deux. »

Rose se retourna et me sera dans ses bras alors que la grosse paluche de son copain me caressais les cheveux.

« Bellinette ! » s'exclama-t-il. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Emmett était le roi en se qui concernait de trouver des surnoms ringards pour tous les membres de son entourage.

« Comment va Alec ? » me demanda Rosalie en retournant dans les bras de son chéri.

« Bien. Il est repartit hier. » J'évitais de lui en apprendre d'avantage. Parler de lui me rappelais à quel point le temps allait être longs avant que je ne le revois.

« Bon, ça va sonner. On se retrouve à la pose ? » demandais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

« Ok, à toute à l'heure ! » Les deux s'éloignèrent main dans la main vers le bâtiment Est.

Je soupirais de lassitude et me dirigeais vers mon cours de Littérature. Celui-ci ne commençais que dans 5 minutes mais je préférais arriver en avance, de sorte à pouvoir m'installer près de la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc du campus. Pas que les cours étaient ennuyeux, non loin de là et puis c'était ma matière préféré. Mais le prof avait tendance à s'attaquer pour un rien aux élèves situé au milieu de l'amphi, de préférence les premières, deuxième et troisièmes rangés.

« Jessica, je te dis de ne pas prendre la robe noir, sinon Mike risque de partir en courant...oui et met tes Gucci rose saumon pour rehausser la couleur...non pas le collier Chanel...voilà on fait comme ça...oui je sais merci...ouai c'est ça à plus tard. »

J'observais le lutin qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle, ses cheveux coupé court pointant dans tous les sens et ses vêtements de marques. La demoiselle ne devait pas faire 1m60, et pianotait sur son BlackBerry à une vitesse hallucinante. Finalement, elle releva la tête et dirigea son regard gris vers la rangée que j'occupais. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage pétillant et elle s'avança d'une démarche dansante vers moi avant de s'asseoir sur le siège voisin.

« Salut je suis Alice ! » Elle me tendis sa main parfaitement manucuré tout en secouant ses cheveux noir.

« Euh..Salut, je suis Bella. » Elle aurait du se rendre compte à partir du moment ou cette phrase était sortis de ma bouche que je n'étais pas la fille la plus sociable de tout Seattle.

« Enchanté. » Elle sortit son carnet de note et son stylos de son sac de haute couture avant de vérifier si le prof n'arrivait pas et de reprendre.

« Tu es sur Seattle depuis longtemps ? Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre. Et on pourrait faire du shopping ? Non parce que ton pull n'est pas vraiment à la mode. Je dirais même qu'il doit dater de la dernière saison. » Elle paraissait totalement effaré par mon vêtement.

« Oui...si tu veux. Mais je n'aime pas tellement le shopping. » murmurais-je en fixant ma feuille de cours.

« QUOI ? »

« Chuuuut ! » Je posais ma main sur son épaule pour qu'elle se rassoit.

« Ok, c'est bon je ferais du shopping avec toi. » soufflais-je en commençant à gribouiller sur mon papier. Je ne savais pas du tout dans quoi je m'engageais.

« Super. Dis, tu ne connaîtrais pas Rosalie Hale ? » me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Je la regardais d'un air interrogateur.

« Oui, je...c'est ma meilleure amie. Pourquoi ? »

Un petit rire la secoua.

« Oh non, c'est juste qu'elle est la sœur de mon petit copain. » Elle paraissait à des milliers de kilomètres de moi.

« Vraiment ? Donc tu sort avec Jasper ? » Je me demandais comment un homme aussi calme et posé, qui aurait été facilement un descendant de bouddha pouvait sortir avec une pile électrique.

« Oui ! Oh Jasper, il est tellement génial. » Ses yeux brillait d'amour et un sourire rêveur flottait sur ses lèvres.

Non finalement, quand on y réfléchissais bien, ils devaient se compléter parfaitement. Monsieur Gutts pénétra dans la salle et s'installa à son bureau avant de commencer son cours, accaparant toutes mes pensées sur les œuvres françaises du XIX siècle.

Un chewing-gum, 3 feuilles de papiers et 5 grenouilles faites en ticket de métro plus tard, je sortais de mes deux heures de français, le dos courbaturé.

« On se voit à la fête Bella. » Alice n'attendit pas ma réponse et disparu dans la foule d'étudiant qui peuplait le couloir.

La fête ?

Je frappais mon front avec la paume de ma main avant de soupirer. J'avais oublié, la stupide fête qu'Edward Cullen organisait ce weekend, pour son anniversaire. Je ne voulais en aucun cas y aller, je détestais les fêtes, les fêtards qui comataient dans leurs vomis au bout de deux heures et les chaudasses des confréries. Je sortais m'installer sur l'herbe pour lire afin de faire passer le plus rapidement les deux heures de trou que j'avais avant la pause déjeuné. Une fois allongé sur les grandes pelouses presque déserte, je sortis le livre que ma mère m'avait envoyé de Phœnix et passais mes mains dans mes cheveux.

Ok, ça parle d'un vampire, une humaine, la mort, l'amour éternelle, génial...

Je commençais le prologue, pas du tout inspiré par ce magnifique résumé. Je ne lisais plus de livre fantastique depuis l'âge de 16 ans, et ça n'allait pas changer de sitôt.

J'en était arrivé au passage où Marie aperçois pour la première fois Anthony à la cafétéria quand mon portable sonna.

Alléluia ! Quelqu'un avec qui discuter au lieu de lire ce truc !

« Allo ? »

« Bella... »

Des frissons parcoururent ma peau alors que je me redressais. Mon cœur c'était mis à palpiter comme un fou. Edward...

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? » Ma voix fut plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il n'étais pas venue à sa visite quotidienne hier soir et je lui en voulais.

_Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas eu ta dose Edwardienne._

A t'entendre, je suis une droguée.

_Mais tu en ais une !_

« Je...Rejoins moi à l'orée du bois derrière le bâtiment de science. » La communication se coupa.

Ok, c'était quoi ce truc ?

_C'est pas compliqué, il veut te voir._

Je rangeais en vitesse mes affaires et me redressais prestement avant de me diriger d'un pas rapide vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

_Tu accoures vers ton Maitre._

Je levais les yeux au ciel mentalement. Enfin, j'aperçus la silhouette gracieuse d'Edward, adossé à sa volvo grise. Il fumait tranquillement tout en scrutant les environs. Quand il m'aperçus, un bref sourire apparue sur ses lèvres, me faisant rougir comme une écolière. J'arrivais à sa hauteur et le fixais droit dans les yeux. Il écrasa sa cigarette et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Sans un mot, il m'attrapa la main et s'enfonça dans les bois. J'essayais de retirer mon bras mais sa poigne était trop forte.

« Arrête ! Edward tu vas où ? »

Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément.

« Edward ! » Je commençais à être agacé par ce comportement.

Il finit par me lâcher et ses épaules se voutèrent.

« Ed-Edward ? » Ses épaules tremblèrent légèrement et il se retourna vers moi, le regard sombre.

Depuis le début, où j'avais commencé à le fréquenter, jamais il ne m'avait lancé un regard aussi, désespéré ?

Ses yeux redevinrent dur et il se précipita sur moi, me collant contre un arbre. Mon cœur s'affola et ma respiration devint plus courte.

« Edward parle moi... » Je glissais ma main sur sa joue alors qu'il fermais les yeux une seconde.

Sa main se faufila sous mon pull et commença à caresser mon estomac. Je réalisais ce qu'il voulait.

« Je..Edward non, pas ici... » Ma voix couinais et mes joues devaient s'être empourprées.

_Menteuse, tu rêves autant que lui de te faire prendre contre cet arbre._

Son nez se glissa dans mon cou, en caressa la courbe alors qu'il déposait de léger baisers.

« Je sais que tu en as envie. » murmura-t-il. Sa voix était rauque et basse, dominante.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma mâchoire, ma joue, ma pommette, mon front, avant de redescendre vers ma bouche. Sa langue sortit et caressa ma lèvre inférieur, me faisant pousser un petit gémissement.

« Dis le moi. » Un violent frisson me parcouru l'échine quand mon regard fut aspiré par ses prunelles vertes incandescente.

« Dis le ! » Sa main se saisi de ma gorge alors qu'il me léchait le visage de la joue jusqu'à mon oreille, pour en mordiller le lobe.

_Allez, abandonne, de toute manière tu n'as rien à perdre._

« P-Prends-moi » Ma voix tremblait alors que mes mains se glissaient dans ses cheveux.

Sa bouche s'écrasa violemment sur la mienne, enfonçant sa langue sans plus de préavis dans ma bouche. Il l'a suçait, l'aspirais, faisait courir sa langue sur mon palet, l'intérieur de mes joues, mes dents.

Des petits gémissement m'échappai alors que je me frottais outrageusement à lui, mon corps appelé par le sien. Ses mains prirent en coupe mon derrière, remontant ma jupe au niveau de mes hanches. Il glissa un doigts sous l'élastique de ma culotte, me taquinant alors qu'il suçait la peau au niveau de ma clavicule.

« Edward ! » Je criais son prénom, essayant d'avoir l'air autoritaire. Sa main se faufila à l'intérieur de mon sous-vêtement, ses doigts caressants mes plis intimes. Il stimulais mon bouton en le grattant avec l'ongle de son pouce, faisant venir mes hanches à l'encontre de sa main câline, avide de plus de caresse. Je tirais ses cheveux, le mordais à la mâchoire et il me pénétra d'un doigts.

« Vas y Bella, crie autant que tu veux, personne ne t'entendra. » grogna Edward en ajoutant un deuxième doigts, pour me pomper vigoureusement.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Je m'accrochais à ses épaules alors que ses doigts magiques me faisaient toutes sortes de choses interdites dans plusieurs états. Un troisième doigts rejoignit les deux autres et quelques chose de magique se passa. Mon corps se mis à trembler de toute part avant que la boule au fond de mon estomac n'éclate violemment, me faisant venir sur ses doigts. Je criais son prénom en me tendant comme un arc avant de retomber mollement dans ses bras. Mon cœur battait comme un fou et ma respiration était sifflante. Edward se recula et me fixa dans les yeux tout en nettoyant ses doigts avec sa bouche.

« Hmmm, bébé...tu as un goût délicieux. » Il se libéra de ses vêtements, faisant tomber son jean et son boxer à ses chevilles avant de m'attraper par les fesses et de me soulever encore une fois. J'enroulais mes jambes autours de sa taille alors qu'il frottait sa queue sur mes chairs brulantes, me faisant pousser de petits gémissement.

« Je ne t'ai pas eu hier soir, mais je vais te baiser tellement fort que tu t'en souviendra encore vendredi. » Après ça, il me pénétra d'un seul coup, poussant un gémissement libérateur quand il atteignit le fond de mon ventre. Je glissais ma main droite dans ses cheveux alors que j'enroulais mon bras gauche autours de sa nuque. Il commença un va-et-viens rythmé, pressant mes fesses avec ses deux mains de temps en temps et m'embrassant dans le cou.

« Merde...Edward ! » J'arquais mon torse contre lui, frottant mes seins recouvert de mon tee-shirt et sous-vêtement contre son torse. Sa main me fit redresser la tête, m'évitant de me cogner contre l'arbre alors qu'il accélérais encore le rythme.

« Isabella...allez...vient... » Entre chaque mots il frappait violemment au fond de moi, me faisant trembler convulsivement. Je sentis mes muscles internes frémir et sus que j'étais bientôt proche de la fin.

« E-Edward...J'ai..J'ai be-besoin » Il compris le message et glissa sa main le long de mon ventre avant de caresser fermement ma boule de nerf, me faisant décoller plus haut que le 7ème ciel.

« EDWARD ! » Je jouissais puissamment alors que sa chaude semence se répandait en moi.

Nous restâmes dans la même position pendant quelques minutes, reprenant notre souffles et calmants la folie qui habitaient nos deux cœurs. Il détacha doucement mes bras de son cou et me fit glisser jusqu'au sol, prenant bien garde à ce que je ne m'écroule pas comme une poupée de chiffon. Je passais ma main sur mon visage, essuyant la sueur qui avait coulé sur mon front. J'entendais Edward se rhabiller et ouvrais les yeux. Son petit sourire en coin s'épanouissait et ses yeux verts me fixaient avec une lueur malicieuse. Il se pencha et me renfila ma culotte, me caressant les mollets et les cuisses au passage avant de redescendre ma jupe et de passer sa main dans mes cheveux.

« On se voit plus tard Isabella. » Il récupéra son sac par terre et repartis en sens inverse, vers le campus.

Fais chier...

Je ramassais mon sac rageusement avant de prendre le même chemin que lui. Il voulait juste tirer son putain de coup, comme d'habitude. Mais après tout, comment lui en vouloir, c'était le contrat. Je suis disponible pour lui quand il veut, où il veut, que ça soit le jour ou la nuit, dans mon lit ou sur la banquette de la volvo. Arrivé aux abords de la forêt, je m'aperçus sans grand étonnement que sa voiture n'étais plus là. Je marchais d'un pas décidé et m'aperçus que les deux heures étaient déjà terminées depuis 10 minutes.

Merde, Rose va me tuer.

Mon téléphone sonna. Tiens, quand on parle du loup, on voit la queue.

« Bella ! Merde t'es où ? »

Je me faisait baiser dans les bois par Edward Cullen.

« J'étais à la bibliothèque Rosalie, je vous rejoins où ? »

J'entendais Emmett derrière se plaindre qu'il mourrait de faim.

« A la cafet', et dépêche sinon je sent qu'Emmett va nous faire une crise d'hypoglycémie. »

« J'arrive. » Je raccrochais et glissais mon portable dans ma veste avant de me diriger à pas rapide vers la cantine.

Bien entendu, et comme d'habitude, celle-ci était bondé. À croire que ça plaisait aux gens de manger de la nourriture avariée. Je ne prenais qu'une salade et une limonade et me retournais pour apercevoir Rosalie me faire de grands signes.

Je les rejoignis et m'assis sur la chaise en face du couple.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Tu faisais quoi dans cette bibliothèque, tu te faisais le petit jeune qui s'occupe du rangement ? » Emmett, ou l'art de dire toutes les conneries qui lui traversent l'esprit.

« Exactement, et je peux même te dire qu'il en a une énorme ! » Emmett écarquilla les yeux alors que Rosalie pouffait discrètement.

« J'ai failli te croire belli-bell's. » Emmett affichais un grand sourire joueur sur son visage avant de croquer dans sa part de pizzas.

Je buvais une gorgé de ma boisson.

« Au faite Rose, j'ai croisé la copine de ton frère. » Cette dernière leva un sourcils à mon intention avant de croiser ses deux mains parfaitement manucurée.

« Alice ? Ah oui, elle est vachement sympa. »

« Oui. Elle veux qu'on fasse du shopping ensembles. »

Emmett s'étouffa avec sa bouché.

« Toi ? Faire du shopping ? » Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel et le frappa derrière la tête.

« Aie ! Mais quoi Rosie... » Emmett se frottait l'arrière du crâne en lui faisant une moue enfantine.

« Je pourrais peut-être vous accompagner » me demanda-t-elle en jouant avec sa pomme.

Je piquais une feuille de salade et la mâchais doucement.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Nous continuâmes notre repas dans la bonne humeur, agrémenté de quelques remarques humoristique du comique de service. Ce ne fut quand me dirigeant vers mon cours d'histoire que je recroisais Alice.

« Bella ! » Elle me sauta dans les bras alors qu'un petit rire me secouais.

« Alice, je t'ai croisé ce matin. » Je savais que même si je ne la connaissait pas tellement, elle allait devenir une grande amie.

« Oui je sais. Je voulais te demander si samedi après-midi c'était bon pour le shopping. » Ses yeux pétillaient et un grand sourire fendait son visage.

« Pourquoi pas. Et Rosalie peut venir avec nous ? » la questionnais-je.

« Bien sûr ! Vous pourrez dormir à la maison et inviter Emmett et moi Jasper. » Elle sautillait sur place en frappant dans ses mains comme une enfant.

Oh mon dieu, je sent qu'avec Emmett, je vais faire des cauchemars toute la nuit.

« Ok. Bon je te laisse, à plus tard » Elle me serra dans ses bras encore une fois avant de disparaître vers son prochain cours.

Je souriais faiblement en m'asseyant à ma place. Finalement, j'allais peut-être m'amuser avec ce lutin.

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour me donner votre avis, REVIIIIIIIEW ! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Non, non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Je suis bien de retour avec un petit chapitre, tout chaud, tout beau, qui j'espère est bien ^^ J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, mais c'est Ok, mon OS est bientôt finis, je me remet à bosser sur Tu es à moi et je ne suis pas prête d'abandonner mes deux bébés :) Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, je vais, à l'avenir, essayer de mieux vous répondre -même si je n'ai parfois pas le temps- Je pense que bien interagir avec ses lecteurs est un plus et est bien pour l'échanger de conseils, idées, ou que sais-je. Bon, j'arrête mon charabia, et je vous laisse. Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

« Arrête de gigoter Bella. »

Je poussais un petit soupir et me renfonçais dans le siège en cuir. Rosalie avait trouvée bon de m'emmener chez l'esthéticienne, pour je-cite « me faire enfin comprendre que je devenais une vraie femme. » Autrement dit, elle trouvait que je faisais gamine. Je ne la comprenais pas. Mes jeans et converses étaient les vêtements les plus confortables et beaux que je possédais. Si je m'écoutais, j'aurais été capable d'aller aux Oscars en Levis.

Lydia, la femme qui s'occupait de moi depuis 30 minutes finit par se redresser et me sourit.

« Et voilà. J'ai finis avec les pieds. On passe à l'épilation ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je lançais un regard d'horreur à ma soi-disant meilleure amie.

« Rosalie Hale, ne me dit pas que tu m'as pris un rendez-vous pour l'épilation... » grognais-je en la fusillant du regard et en me mettant sur mes deux jambes.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et me gronda gentiment.

« Fais attention Bella, le vernis n'est même pas sec. »

« Mais je me fous du vernis ! » Je levais les mains au ciel.

« Pas moi. Donc maintenant, Mademoiselle-Je-Suis-Jamais-Contente, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te taire, et de suivre la gentille madame pour qu'elle te fasse ton épilation, intégrale. »

Je pouvais sentir mon visage passer d'un rouge brique à blanc.

« Épilation intégrale ? » soufflais-je.

Ces deux mots sonnait avec horreur dans mon crâne.

« Exactement. »

« ROSE ! »

Je la maudissais à l'heure actuelle.

« Oh, c'est bon ! Ce n'est pas avec la forêt amazonienne logée dans ta culotte que tu vas attirer des garçons. » me rabroua-t-elle.

« Je m'épile toute seule Rose. Et ma forêt amazonienne ne s'en plaint pas. Les garçons non plus. »

Elle me lança un regard suspicieux.

« Quel garçons ? »

Ohoh, j'en ai trop dit sur ce coup.

_Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'ouvrir ta grande bouche _s'exaspéra ma conscience.

Vite vite, trouver quelque chose...

« Jacob ! » Je levais le doigts au ciel, comme si je venais d'avoir une illumination. « Jacob, lui, ne s'en ai jamais pleins. »

« Pour sur. Ce connard était trop préoccupé par son tableau de chasse. Ce n'est pas ta forêt qui le préoccupait, plutôt ton vagin. »

Je ne dis rien mais ressentis une pointe de colère et d'agacement. Rose et la vulgarité...

« Merci de me le signaler... » marmonnais-je en baissant les yeux.

« Oh Bell's, désolé chérie. » Rose me prit dans ses bras et me serra légèrement contre son sein.

« La salle est prête. » nous avertis Lydia en sortant de nul part.

« Bien. » Je me mordis la lèvre nerveusement. « ça va très bien se passer, Bella. »

Je ne dis rien et capitulais. De toute manière, impossible de refuser quelque chose à cette petite manipulatrice de meilleure amie.

« Tu me le paieras. » la menaçais-je en suivant Lydia jusqu'à la salle des tortures.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime ! »

* * *

« A qu'elle heure devons nous nous rendre chez Alice ? » questionnais-je Rose, alors que nous étions installé à la terrasse d'un café, pour le repas du midi.

« Je l'ai eu au téléphone pendant que tu étais avec Lydia. Elle ma dit 19H30 » répondit-elle.

Je bus une gorgé de mon Ice Tea.

« Parfait. »

Je gigotais sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise. Le faite d'avoir la peau aussi douce que celle d'un nourrisson, à un certain endroit de mon anatomie, me rendait nerveuse et peu habitué.

« Emmett veut que nous partions en week-end. » m'apprit Rosalie en croquant dans une tomate.

Je reposais ma fourchette.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Il trouve que nous devrions nous retrouvez ensembles, seules, un peu comme au début. » Ses yeux brillait d'amour et un sourire heureux s'était épanoui sur son magnifique visage.

« Je suis contente pour vous, » souris-je. « Moi qui pensait qu'Emmett ne savait pas prendre de décision sérieuse, je me trompais. »

« Oh, moi non plus. Mais il peux parfois se montrer très doux et attentionné. »

Nous rigolâmes toutes les deux.

J'enviais Rosalie. Sur ce point. D'avoir trouvé son âme sœur, et de pouvoir filer le parfaite amour avec Emmett. Rosalie avait beaucoup souffert dans sa vie, avec ses parents, l'orphelinat, et l'adoption de Mr et Mme Hale. Elle avait droit à son bonheur, et ce gros nounours qu'était Emmett était parfait pour elle.

« Tu ne me parles pas beaucoup des hommes, Bella. »

Mon visage se rembrunit aussitôt, le sourire taquin d'Edward apparaîssant dans ma tête.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. » soufflais-je en mâchant un bout de poulet.

Rose attrapa ma main et la serra d'un geste réconfortant.

« Tu es sûr Bell's ? Je te trouve mélancolique ces derniers temps. Je suis sûr que si tu te trouvais un garçon, tu irais mieux. »

Elle paraissait inquiète pour moi. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi. Je ne méritais en aucun cas de rencontrer un homme gentil, doux, attentionné. Un prince charmant.

Enfin si...Je l'avais trouvé. Sauf que le mien, je pouvais plutôt le comparer au Prince des ténèbres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Rose. Je suis juste un petit peu fatigué. » Je lui lançais un sourire, essayant d'avoir l'air convaincante.

« Si tu le dis. » Elle remarquais très bien que je lui cachais quelque chose. Mais ne chercha pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante.

* * *

Vêtements, Ok. Trousse de toilette, Ok. Papier, Ok.

_Stupide Bella, tu ne part pas au fin fond du Cambodge. Déstresse._

Je le sais. Mais je sais pas, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...

_N'y fais pas attention, et profite pour une fois._

La sonnette retentit et je me hâtais de sortir de ma chambre. L'interphone..

« Oui ? »

« Bella, c'est moi. Tu descends ? »

« J'arrive Em' »

Je raccrochais le combiné, saisis mon sac et sortis de mon appartement. Je fermais en vitesse la porte et me dépêchais de rejoindre Emmett et Rosalie qui attendaient, assis à l'avant du gros hummer.

« Salut, les gens. » Je m'installais sur le siège et attachais ma ceinture.

« Bellinette ! » Emmett me lança un grand sourire.

« Emmi ! » Je lui souriais malicieusement alors que Rosalie levait les yeux au ciel et murmurait quelque chose comme c'est reparti pour un tour...

« Bellissima, grazze buitoni, comment vas-tu mon enfant ? » attaque Emmett en s'engageant sur la national.

« Oh Emmetteromus, géant au cœur d'ours mal léché, je vais parfaitement bien. »

Emmett eu un rire tonitruant alors que je lâchais un petit rire.

Nous avions établi un jeu stupide, celui-ci consistant à donner à l'autre un surnom des plus ridicules et ringards. Emmett avait beaucoup d'imagination, mais je ne me laissais pas faire.

« Pas mal, pas mal. » avoua-t-il

« Merci. »

« Alors, comme ça, on va chez la petite Alice ? »

Rosalie jeta un coup d'œil à son portable.

« Oui. Je t'avais dit qu'elle nous avait invité. »

« Cette petite ressemble à un lutin d'Irlande. »

Nous rigolâmes tous les trois.

« C'est Alice, Em'. »

Je les observais partir dans un monologue, débattant à propos du faite qu'Alice avait l'étrange capacité de rester branché sur 15000 volt, sans être ne serait-ce fatiguer ou lassée.

Mes pensées partirent vers Edward, sans que je ne le veuille. Que faisait-il à cette heure ? Je me demandais où il pouvait se trouver. Peut-être à une fête, ou fourrer dans un lit avec cette peste de Tanya. L'amertume me gagna. Je me détestais d'être aussi faible face à lui.

Edward avait toujours eu cette capacité à me faire exécuter ses moindres désirs, sans que je n'émette ne serait-ce qu'un remord. Je n'arrivais pas à lui tenir tête, ou j'en avais plutôt du mal. Comment pouvais-je résister quand ses beaux yeux verts me fixaient avec convoitises et désir, pendant que nos deux corps fusionnaient ?

J'étais juste amoureuse, et c'est bien connu, l'amour rend aveugle. Dans mon cas, je me disais que mes yeux devraient être tomber à mes pieds depuis longtemps. Edward avait beau être magnifique, sauvage, pleins de charisme, me faisant le comparer à un pur sang ou un étalon fière et orgueilleux, il n'en restais pas qu'il était lunatique, colérique, imbu de lui-même, capricieux et surtout possessif.

_Tu oublis qu'il est quand même un amant fabuleux._

« Tu m'agaces... » murmurais-je, en me parlant à moi-même.

Rosalie se retourna.

« Quoi ? »

« Non non, rien. Je me parlais à moi-même. » je lui fis un petit sourire.

« On est arrivé ! » clama Emmett en stoppant la voiture.

Je tournais la tête à droite et laissait échapper un sifflement d'admiration.

« Wouah ! »

Nous descendîmes de la voiture et avançâmes vers le perron. Mes yeux étaient remplis d'admiration face à la grande façade de la villa blanche. Une grande porte en chêne, ouverte, où Alice se tenait, était situé devant nous. Je pouvais apercevoir les deux autres étages, les grandes fenêtres et la verdure courant le long du mur sans faire négliger.

« Enfin ! » Alice courut jusqu'à nous et nous serra chacun notre tour dans ses petits bras muscler. « Je me demandais quand alliez-vous arriver. Entrez, entrez... »

Elle me tira par le bras et m'entraina à la suite d'Emmett et Rosalie, dans la maison.

« Ferme la bouche Bella, tu vas gober des mouches. » me taquina Jasper en arrivant vers nous.

Il me serra dans ses bras affectueusement et me frotta le dos.

« ça va Bell's ? » J'acquiesçais et lui sourit gentiment.

Jasper était de ces types qui vous relaxait, de par leurs simple présence.

J'accrochais mon manteau alors que les autre se dirigeais vers ce qui me semblait le salon et observais le comptoir, ou plusieurs photos étaient posés. Il y en avait d'Alice petite, de ses deux parents, dont la beauté me frappa. Le père était grand, blond vénitiens, des yeux d'un bleu éclatant et un sourire colgate. Sa femme aux longs cheveux bouclés, auburn et aux yeux verts émeraude me rappelait quelqu'un. Ajouter leur vêtements d'une simplicité et d'une classe folle, ces gens ressemblaient à des mannequins.

« Bella ! Tu viens ? » brailla Emmett.

Je levais les yeux aux ciel et les rejoignais.

« Emmett, tu n'es pas obliger de... » je me stoppais au milieu de ma phrase et me glaçais à l'entrée du salon.

Edward ne cilla même pas face à mon arrivée, se contentant de me lancer un regard noir.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » balbutiais-je en posant une main au montant de la porte.

« Bella, » Alice se leva et me lança un grand sourire. « je te présente Edward, mon grand frère. »

Le voilà, mon mauvais pressentiment.

**Et voilà, maintenant, vous avez juste à cliquer sur la bubulle -si on peut appeler ça une bulle xD- et à me donner votre avis, qui m'est très précieux.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi. Je ne suis pas encore morte, et je recommence, certes tout doucement, à écrire mes petites histoires. Je n'ai aucunes excuses quasi valables pour ce retard, si ce n'est que j'ai des tonnes d'embrouilles, et que c'est le gros bordel dans ma tête de dingo. Je n'abandonnerais pas, loin de là, mais je ne sais pas quand je vais poster une autre suite. Celle-là est mini mini, mais j'me suis dis que j'allais faire un petit effort, c'est bientôt Noël ! hihi x) Merci de m'avoir lu (purée on dirait que je vais partir pour 8 mois au Groenland .) et à la prochaine ! Ah, et j'oubliais, oubliez pas voter pour mon Os les cocos ;) Bisouuuuuuuuus.**

* * *

« ...Et après, on l'a retrouvé étaler par terre, devant l'entrée du lycée ! »

Tous le monde s'esclaffa autours de la table alors que je lançais un regard noir à Rosalie, qui trouvait que raconter mes malheurs était fort divertissant.

« Mon dieu Bella, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ris de ma vie. » Alice essuya ses larmes avec sa serviette alors qu'Emmett me tapait dans le dos. Je m'étouffais presque avec mon verre d'eau.

« Putain, tu peux pas faire gaffe ! » grognais-je. Mon côté vulgaire venait de ressortir.

Tous le monde autours de la table s'arrêta de rire, et je perçus le regard d'Edward, brulant sur moi.

« Désolé Bella...on faisait que rigoler.. » s'excusa Rosalie avec une moue suppliante.

Je me frottais le visage et soufflais.

« Non c'est moi. Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie ce soir. » murmurais-je.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour plomber l'ambiance. »

Sa voix résonna, froide, et l'atmosphère devient glacial alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, le miens y compris.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Cullen. » Je le fusillais du regard.

« Swan, commence pas à.. »

« OK, STOP ! » Rosalie se leva et nous fusilla du regard. « Écoutez moi bien les deux frustrés de la vie, on va passer une bonne soirée, tous ensemble, chez la très gentille Alice, donc je vous prierais de mettre de coter vos querelles de gamins et de ne pas pourrir la soirée. »

On aurait dit une mère rabrouant ses enfants. Mon regard ne lâchait pas celui d'Edward, et lui en faisait pareil. Finalement, il contracta sa mâchoire et se leva.

« Je vais fumer. » siffla-t-il.

Un silence pesant persista pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Alice ne se lève à son tour.

« Bon, on va tous dans le salon pour se mater un film d'horreur ! »

Elle sautilla sur place, et attrapa Jasper par la main pour le tirer vers le salon.

« Je vais prendre l'air. »

Rosalie me rattrapa avant que je ne passe la baie vitrée.

« Je suis désolé Bella, je ne savais pas que Cullen était le frère d'Alice. » s'excusa-t-elle en me frottant le bras.

« C'est pas grave Rose. Je vais juste essayer de l'éviter. » Je lui souris légèrement et l'à laissait là, alors que je sortais dans le froid glacial de la nuit.

Je fis quelques pas sur le balcon en teck, mon regard observant la forêt noir qui me faisait face. On pouvait dire qu'Alice avait une maison magnifique. La lune brillait dans le ciel, et quelques étoiles étaient apparus. Je m'appuyait sur la rampe et fermais les yeux, soupirant de bien être en sentant le vent souffler sur mon visage.

Deux bras glissèrent autours de ma taille, et je sentis ses muscles se coller à mon dos, son odeur m'enveloppant agréablement.

« Je déteste devoir te gronder.. » souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je frissonnais légèrement et collais mes fesses à son entre-jambe, excité par le faite que j'allais peut-être coucher avec lui ce soir.

« Cullen, tu n'es qu'un connard. » grognais-je en laissant tomber ma tête contre son torse.

Sa bouche se posa dans mon cou, sa langue commençant à tracer des formes sur ma peau chaude, alors que ses mains froides glissaient sous mon t-shirt.

« Tu cherches vraiment à ce que je me mette en colère, Isabella. »

Sa voix grave roulait dans son torse, son haleine mentholée titillant mes papilles gourmandes.

« Moi ? Voyons Edward, je ne suis pas comme ça. »

**Les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires, mais bon, ça motive toujours l'auteur vous savez :)**


End file.
